The invention relates generally to the support of control devices that are adapted to be manipulated with either one (or both) of a person's hands; more specifically, the invention relates to a small platform that is adapted to be adjustably supported with respect to some structural part of a chair, so that a person sitting in the chair can more comfortably and dependably manipulate a control device (such as a joystick or video controller) that is supported by the platform.
There are many instances in which people are required to handle control devices that send electrical signal to remote instruments and the like. One example of such a device is the controller for a video game, such as one of the games that are sold under the trademark NINTENDO.TM.. Those familiar with the various NINTENDO.TM. entertainment systems and similar video games sold by ATARI.TM. and SEGA.TM. are aware that a relatively small controller, sometimes also called a control device or control "box", is connected to a main housing for the game's electronics. The electrical connection is usually through a lightweight "umbilical" cord that is several feet long. The electronics for a given game are, in turn, connected to a conventional TV set; and signals generated by the player (using the control device) interact in real time with pre-programmed electronics to affect what is seen on the TV's screen. The typical length of an umbilical cord allows a plater to sit in a chair several feet in front of a TV set and hold a control box while playing a game--using both the video and audio portions of the TV set. Such control boxes are relatively lightweight, usually weighing less than a pound, and are configured to be supported from their bottoms; many persons support the control boxes with their fingers and manipulate the top-mounted switches with their thumbs. Of course, some players of video games have their own personal styles of manipulating switches; but thus far, players have historically learned to play the games by holding the control devices in their hands.
The names ATARI, NINTENDO and SEGA are used herein in the same manner that they are routinely used in commerce. That is, they are used in both a trade name sense (to refer to a company) and is a trademark sense (to refer to one or more products). Of course, double usage of this sort is not unique, because the world has long been exposed to usage of, for example, "IBM"--to refer to a particular company and as a trademark for the company's products.
As video games have become more sophisticated, and as the speed of the games has increased, it has become increasingly difficult to support the control device at the same time that a player is trying to manipulate switches. Therefore, there has arisen a need to improve a player's response-time in trying to play a particular game--by providing some way of physically supporting the control device at a convenient location. In view of the fact that most people will play a video game from a seated position, it would naturally be advantageous to have a supporting platform attached to a chair. And in order to locate the supporting platform so that it is in front of the player, it would be advantageous to position the platform near the front of a chair. Until now, the only chair that could even come close to satisfying the described needs has been the kind of chair that was commonly used in some schools, wherein a platform extends along one side of the chair--at arm level--to provide a wide "writing" platform at the front of the chair. Such a writing platform of the prior art was anchored to the back of the chair with screws and bolts, and a person moved to a sitting position in the chair by sliding into it from the open side. Such chairs with attached platforms (which are also sometimes referred to as writing desks) might be comfortable enough for some persons; but the fact that they are rigid and not adjustable in either an up/down mode or forward/rearward mode means that they would not find universal appeal.
Because players of video games come in all shapes and sizes, including children and adults, male and female, tall and short, etc., it is preferred that a support platform be capable of adjustment so that each person's individual preferences will more likely be satisfied with a single structure. At a minimum, it is desirable that a platform be designed so that it can be moved away from a central position to the right and to the left, as well as forward and backward. It has now been determined that the needs and preferences of most--if not all--video game players can be satisfied by anchoring one end of a flexible member to the front of a chair, and mounting a small platform at the other end of the flexible member. The only parameters that seem to be of major importance are that the flexible member be fabricated in such a way as to give it significant stiffness and strength, and that the member has a sufficient length to foster a range of movement within an are of, say, thirty square inches. Thus, if a platform is designed so that it can be moved within a radius of about three inches from a central position, and the support for the platform is capable of remaining static in spite of the application of torque of at least one-half foot-pound, then the platform can be used to advantage by most persons who are old enough to enjoy video games. It is an object of this invention to satisfy these basic requirements.
It is another object to provide a platform that can be readily attached to a chair--and then removed from the same, without requiring the use of exotic tools and without ruining the general appearance of the chair.
One more object is to provide an apparatus that is capable of being adjusted in size as well as position, in order that a variety of control devices might be supported with respect to any of a variety of chairs.
These and other objects will be apparent from reading the specification that follows, including the claims and with appropriate reference to the drawings attached hereto.